Dead or Alive: Struggle for Perseverence
by Fanfictioner-2019
Summary: I'm now strictly making Fan Fics for DOA. Read and Review please. Chapters'll be added later.


Dead or Alive: Struggle for Perseverance.  
  
  
  
On a large red and white boat entitled "DoA", a teenage looking passenger heads towards the sacred island where those who wanted to prove themselves fought in a tournament of epic proportions. Problem was, it was all women!  
  
"Crap. I really thought I'd have some male competition here!" The teenage boy Michael says as he rubs the back of his head smiling. His black hair and long blue jeans blow in the wind.  
  
"Funny sir, but not funny enough. These women are very powerful in Martial Arts, and I suggest you not--"  
  
"Oh ho captain, I am not afraid of these girls! I've fought many battles and won most of them..except for the time I was thrown off a cliff and had to find an alternate way to climb back up." Michael mumbles to himself as he bangs his head against s pole.  
  
"Banging your cranium against a pole is not going to help your physique." The captain of the boat laughs out as he falls on his bottom.  
  
"I KNOW that!" Michael yells as he stops, gaining a large headache.  
  
Finally, the boat arrives at the dock, where many women and a few men await the newcomer.  
  
"Hello there!" One woman says.  
  
"Hey!" Another says.  
  
"I am so not used to this." Michael grumbles to himself as he gets off the boat walking past all of the women.  
  
A man stands in front of him smiling, brown hair flowing in sync with his white pants.  
  
"And just who are you?" The man asks as he stares seriously at Michael.  
  
"I am Michael, and I have come to fight people like you." Michael grunts as he tries to get past him. Their shoulders collide as he looks at his face and gets into fighting position.  
  
"Oh yeah, if you even WANTED to know, I'm Jann Lee. Hey, you look serious about this!" Jann yells out as he crosses his arms in anticipation.  
  
"I'm not scared." Michael mutters as he stands upright once more.  
  
"I'd like to fight you, but then again DOA rules suggest I don't." Jann says as he turns his back.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to beat you." Michael states as he walks past him. Their eyes lock one last time as the two lone men walk different paths. Just then, Michael runs into a young lady, brown hair, blue jeans, a green tank top, and red fighting gloves. Michael looks at her blue eyes once, then continues walking.  
  
"I'd rather not fight you now." Michael says as he keeps walking. Slyly, the girl trips him easily, causing him to fall straight on his face.  
  
"I suggest you not underestimate me." The woman says in warning.  
  
"And I highly suggest the same!" Michael yells as he grabs her left leg and pulls. She too falls just as well as he did. The two laugh for a while and get up smiling.  
  
"So, who are you?" The woman asks.  
  
"Michael. And you?" Michael asks her.  
  
"Hitomi. I'm a great known fighter you know."  
  
"So am I, so I guess we're even." The two converse. After a long talk, Michael decided to leave in search of one thing: food.  
  
"I AM SO HUNGRY I COULD EAT A HIPPO!" Michael yells out loudly as his stomach growls. "Although I hate the thought of eating some buck toothed animal that lives in grimy swamps, ech!" He then finds a large Japanese looking restaurant.  
  
"FOOD!" He exclaims excitedly as he dashes forward. Into the kitchen he goes, and takes various cooking objects and food supplies. Cooks look at him strangely and move aside by his hand commands.  
  
"What are you DOING?" A cook asks him impolitely.  
  
"I am cooking, what are you doing?" Michael asks him as he starts frying some eggs and putting sauces and peppers in. Hours later the finished product is made, and it is served to everyone, including Jann Lee and Hitomi.  
  
"Wow! Sir, who made this?" Hitomi asks one of the cooks.  
  
"Some guy with black hair and jeans. He was so cocky and seemed ready to do ANYTHING." The cook states in excitement.  
  
"I met someone like that, but who?" Hitomi asks herself. Michael comes out of the kitchen full, and laughing heartily as he hears various screams and yells in the kitchen.  
  
"Holy shit! Our one thousand-dollar kitchen stove is on fire! What'd you do?" A cook asks Michael as he leaves.  
  
"I just wanted to give you a 'going away' present, since you were so uncooperative for the two hours." Michael blurts out as he laughs hysterically.  
  
"I am so following him." Hitomi mutters to herself as she gets out of the booth her and Jann were sitting in. Looking at her strangely, Jann gets up and slowly stalks her. Outside far away, Michael is seen walking along a pathway up a small hill to his cabin.  
  
"I wonder if I'll ever get to fight a match. At this rate, the tournament will be over by the time I die." He mutters silently. Four minutes later, ten feet away from his person hut, a rocket jets towards the small house.  
  
"What? NO!" Michael yells in anger as the rocket smashes into his only camp. Flames light up in a brilliant show and crackles are heard many times. Frustrated he looks around left and right, up and down, and spots two shadows up on cliffs.  
  
"Oh will I get you two fools! WHOEVER YOU ARE!" He yells out to them as they scurry away. Behind, Hitomi hears the loud explosion and starts in a mad dash to the source. When Hitomi arrives to the scene, all she can find are footsteps and a large fire.  
  
"Something must have happened here, but who's home was burned? I know it's a house because of the size of the flame, but who would do such a thing?" Hitomi asks herself as she starts to follow the footsteps. Making the tracks, Michael dashes to the head of the tournament, wanting to know about these two unknown terrorists.  
  
Finally arriving, he leans down holding his knees, huffing and needing a lot of air. A large door says "Dead or Alive Tournament Leader".  
  
"I get really sick of people like this." He says as he walks inside of the large dojo type building. Three levels are seen from the outside, one large bottom, a small middle, and a medium top with roof. Inside, a lot of red velvet chairs and curtains are seen.  
  
"Who may I ask is this?" A voice says over a loud P.A system.  
  
"This is a contestant named Michael, and I have come to gain some information." Michael states calmly.  
  
"Like what?" The booming voice asks.  
  
"Two unknown men or women attacked my home here on the island and blew it up with some kind of rocket launcher or some sort!" Michael screams out in anger. "And I had this thought: what if the guy who's the head of this knew about it?" He says as he looks around.  
  
Just as he's about to speak of more, the doors barge open showing a familiar looking, eighteen year old woman.  
  
"Hitomi? What are you doing here?" Michael asks curiously as he glares at her menacingly.  
  
"I am sorry if I interrupted anything, but I followed your footsteps and saw the large flame. I came to check on you." Hitomi states as she stands straight up, her blue eyes blazing.  
  
"You're in serious danger Hitomi. I mean, extremely serious. These guys or women or whatever seem to be hunting me, and if you get into this fiasco I'm afraid you might be hunted too." Michael says as he walks towards her.  
  
"So now.you have concerns for me?" She asks her face a little red.  
  
"C-concerns? Of course not." Michael mutters in reply.  
  
"How cute. But really, you two must go now, for I have some business to attend to." The voice states as a slight click is heard. Michael and Hitomi look at eachother, then walk out the door together.  
  
"So, you came for me?" Michael asks Hitomi politely.  
  
"I guess you could say that. I was, umm.worried." Hitomi mumbles as they head off their separate tracks. Michael then stops and realizes he doesn't have a home.  
  
"Hey, where do I go if I don't have a hut?" Michael asks Hitomi after he stops.  
  
"I don't really know since I've never been in that situation. Wanna come over to my hut?" Hitomi asks as she starts slowly leaving. Michael shrugs and follows her, the two side-by-side. Later that night the two set up two blankets, one thin on the bottom, and an extra thick on the top with a pillow at the front on the floor for Michael to sleep on.  
  
"I'm confused." He says.  
  
"About what? If you don't mind me asking." She asks him.  
  
"Well, I thought you hated me." Michael states as he lies down.  
  
"Dislike your personal style, maybe. Hate you? No." She replies calmly as she gets on her small bed. Hitomi turns to her right side facing Michael, almost half-asleep.  
  
"Michael, I know this might sound crazy, but if for some reason you felt something about me, would you tell me?" Hitomi asks him as she goes down to his level on the floor facing him.  
  
"That's really a hard question. I know we're the same age, and I know we like a lot of the same things, but it depends. I guess the tournament would have to unfold for THAT kind of development." He says as he looks up onto the ceiling.  
  
"Anyway, goodnight. And be prepared for tomorrow because the tournament starts that day." Hitomi says as she smiles and gets back into her bed... 


End file.
